Fantasía de papel
by henhazuneko
Summary: One-shot/Las palabras de Gon suenan a mentiras dulces cantadas al viento en un día invernal, pero Killua quiere creerle. (A pesar de que están en el fin del mundo, y sí, son mentiras.) [gon/killua, para Chile Al Papaya]
**Fantasía de papel**

* * *

hunter x hunter © yoshihiro togashi.

 **Adv y Aclaraciones:** Spoilers de la serie en general, killua centric y posible ooc. Gen en su mayoría.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para ti waifu, Chile ojala te guste. Y tal vez escriba más de estos niños que tanto adoramos (pero nos causan un dolor inmenso).

* * *

 **i.**

Gon tiene ese brillo en los ojos que lo caracteriza y su emoción se le escapa por la boca. Como una estrella fugaz.

Cuando Gon habla, cuenta de un mundo de aventuras y asombrosas travesías, en las cuales ellos dos—si solo ellos, nadie más— son los protagonistas y viven cada momento de su vida, luchando uno al lado del otro. Ya sea con monstruos provenientes de la salvaje naturaleza de los bosques vírgenes, o ya sea, de personas (no buenas ni malas, solo personas) que luchan por sus ideales y convicciones al igual que ellos. Tal vez no siempre ganen, pero de alguna manera, cumplirán sus sueños.

Eso dice Gon, por la mañana.

Killua siempre le oye, atento; y solo mueve la cabeza erráticamente y con su sarcasmo habitual hace énfasis en el que mundo del que habla son meras fantasías, que no es (ni nunca ha sido o será) así.

—El mundo es cruel, Gon, no actúes como un niño. —Él replica mientras Gon solo hace una mueca y le recuerda (tardíamente, pero la intención es lo que cuenta)

—Ambos somos niños, Killua. —Termina con una gran sonrisa. Killua suspira pues sabe que ya no puede refutarlo.

Más en la Isla Ballena se siente mejor que en cualquier otro lugar que hayan visitado con Leorio y Kurapika y Mito-san es una mujer realmente amable.

 **ii.**

Pero Killua Zoldyck habla de un mundo cruel, porque lo ha vivido en carne propia.

 _Cicatrices, moretones, daño psicológico permanente._ Recuerdos de su tan 'peculiar' familia.

Hay veces en que tiene pesadillas, en las que vuelve a aquel horrendo lugar (llamado 'casa') de máscaras por rostros, alienación forzada (cortesía del mayor de sus hermanos)y día tras día, vidas que se escurren por las manos (o cuchillos, o alfileres e incluso uñas) como si no tuvieran ninguno tipo de valor y que aquella(s) persona(s) a la que arrebatan la vida, no tenía deberes ni sueños por cumplir.

En esas ocasiones, él despierta en medio de la noche y su respiración es agitada y se acorta.

Trata de pensar que no hay nadie allí, — que está solo en el mundo y—

Sin embargo, hay un chico moreno, con la piel tostada; durmiendo plácidamente (no exactamente, él gruñe y patalea dentro de sus sueños pero su expresión nuevamente vuelve a ser aquella sonrisa cándida), a su lado. Y que siempre le habla de historias de personas felices y búsquedas de padres inmorales y que escapan de sus responsabilidades. Y le sonríe, de vuelta, y vuelve a acostarse.

No hay nadie digno de recordar en sus memorias. (—No es así, allí esta su hermana pequeña. Alluka. De risa melodiosa y de cabellos negros y brillantes. Una larga falda verde manzana y ojos inocentes del mundo exterior. Pero por su traición—la de él mismo —, cada vez que su figura y su voz deliberadamente aparecen en su cabeza, trata de ahogarla en sus sueños.)

.

Se encuentran nuevamente con Kurapika y Leorio después de un año entero, ayudan a Kurapika en su búsqueda por encontrar a las 'Arañas'. Gon y él son capturados, durante varias ocasiones. Y Killua cree que va a tener que perder el control pero Gon, siempre Gon, está ahí para decirle y explicarle con sus descabelladas acciones que siempre se encuentra una salida.

(—O sino, debemos crear una)

 **iii.**

Killua piensa dentro de aquel juego de muerte y lágrimas (llamado Greed Island por una razón), que puede que Gon tiene razón.

Esta vez no tiene preocupaciones, solo para que Gon siga buscando a ese mequetrefe padre suyo (Ging), tiene una gran determinación fija y una cabeza más dura que el acero, pues no duda en seguir buscándolo después de terminar este juego de supervivencia en el que se encuentran.

Se reúnen con varias personas, son gremios y grupos que buscan aliarse con cualquier ser fuerte para lograr obtener el premio legendario. Pero ellos son niños y no los toman como amenaza, sino como una fuente de recursos e intentan aprovecharse de ellos. La primera vez, el ladrón cumple su cometido.

Pero Gon y Killua han sido considerado prodigios en lo que se refiere al campo del nen y pueden llevar el ritmo del aprendizaje.

Se les une una extraña mujer, una vieja; con apariencia de niña de edad contemporánea a ellos, rubia e infantil para su disgusto. La primera impresión que Killua tiene ella—Bisky Krueger—es que se trata de una charlatana y trata de aprovecharse de ellos (como todos los demás).

Claro que Gon acepta su ofrecimiento de ayuda, sin miramientos, y Killua replica nuevamente, le advierte de que tal vez cometa otro error; que se arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo. Empero, él ya sabe que sus advertencias no servirán de nada, pues cuando a Gon se le mete a la cabeza una idea no la deja ir y pues él terminara de arreglar los platos rotos.

 **iv.**

Cuando cumplen su objetivo, cuando se ven fortalecidos los suficiente para derrotar a la pandilla que también quiere el tesoro solo para ellos, tanto así que Gon tuvo que sacrificar uno de sus brazos y Bisky también tuvo que pelear, siendo verdaderamente experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Killua mentalmente admite que estuvo equivocado y Gon tiene (y siempre la ha tenido) la razón.

El mundo, la Tierra, puede que tenga dolor, sufrimiento, de esquina a esquina. Y de igual manera, balanceando, tiene grandes placeres y descubrimientos. Killua siente que de ahora en adelante, no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo, que pueda interrumpir que continua viajando al lado de Gon.

Después de que la meta inicial de traer las tres cartas se ha realizado y Gon, después de que Bisky preguntara que pensaba hacer si encontraba a Ging, dice claramente de una vez por todas—¡Pues obvio que presentarle a mi mejor amigo del mundo, Killua!

Killua no esperaba oír eso. Aunque ya debía haberlo intuido, él se la pasaba avergonzado a Killua ya sea en público o en privado, siempre era así.

 _Y como siempre, su corazón da un vuelco._

Igual se avergüenza y le grita que es un idiota, tratando de que pasen desapercibidas sus mejillas coloradas y Bisky solo llora como uno loca ante tal escena y se despide ellos.

 **v.**

Van hacia algún lugar junto con un señor alto y escuálido, llamado Kite y fuerte y confiable. Un amigo de Ging.

El tiempo pasa y tragedias también, una a una.

Es el fin del mundo.

Cuando ve que como su visión del mundo, vuelve a ser tan oscura como la de antes, Killua vuelve a buscar refugio en Gon.

 _Su luz, su fulgor, su refugio, el lugar al que pertenece._

Mas allí se da cuenta de que esa luz, ese fulgor que durante tanto tiempo lo ha deslumbrado y lo enceguece, solo parece estar desvaneciéndose.

La sonrisa de su amigo flaquea y Gon trata de mostrar aquella determinación—que ya no tiene—y aquella firmeza en su forma de ver el mundo—que se deshace, igual que él. —Trata de convencerse así mismo que Kite regresara.

Aun si ve a ese títere machacado, de huesos rotos y de alma robada que antes fue el cuerpo de Kite.

Killua lo nota al instante, pues lo conoce muy bien como palma de su mano.

Gon está furioso.

Lo calma y trata de recordarle sus propias palabras, de aquel mundo de cómo debe ser. Y trata de creérselas él también, tragándose sus lágrimas y conclusiones fatídicas a las que llega su subconsciente, como asesino que se atiene a la realidad. Trata de protegerlo.

Pero son mentiras y Gon ya no las cree.

Y su corazón es del viento en un día invernal, frío y triste, muy alejadas del niño que confía en todo el mundo y es egoísta—y a la vez no—;

No tiene duda al hablar

—Tú lo tienes fácil, Killua; estás completamente tranquilo... porque _no_ _te importa_.

Y esta última declaración le duele más que todas las torturas de su infancia, el control mental de Illumi, las heridas y golpes sufridas en las batallas—pues es Gon quien lo menosprecia— y se siente basura. Peor aún.

 _Es basura a los ojos de Gon_ , cree.

 **vi.**

Gon es humano, llora, sufre y se equivoca, mientras mil y una emociones golpean su pecho. Como cualquier otro ser humano.

Y se rompe.

Killua lo ve a él en el bosque, a punto de destrozar a _Pitou;_ ve sus lágrimas y su enorme cuerpo y fuerza desproporcionada, siente ( _sabe_ ) que va perder todo.

Sus recuerdos, sus emociones, su felicidad, su compañero del alma, su único y mejor amigo, su oportunidad de ser feliz.

 _A él._

Y cuando da el último golpe para el final de todo, su mirada lo destroza—pues se arrepiente y Killua sabe qué su rostro solo refleja un _perdónperdónperdón_ desesperado—y él grita su vez y trata de alcanzarlo y

 **vii.**

Gon es una estrella fugaz, que aparece en medio del fuego y desaparece tras su último ataque y los castillos de naipes sobre los que Killua arma sus ilusiones, se desarman barridas por el espanto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Una crítica constructiva siempre se agradece. Trato de mejorar, por lo cual si hay errores una crítica es siempre bienvenida.


End file.
